Stack refers to combining more than one switching devices to work together, so as to provide more ports in a limited space. Multiple switching devices supporting the stack may be connected with each other to form a virtual device. The virtual device may be referred to as a stacked switches system. Each switching device included in the stacked switches system may be referred to as a member device.